What if Croatoan
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Croatoan took place immediately after Dead Man's Blood. In other words, Dad's there. Chapter 6 of 6 up.
1. Teaser

What if Croatoan took place right after Dead Man's Blood?

John walked into the cabin him and the boys were staying in. "We should get going. Those vampires still have our scent and they probably aren't too happy with us."

"That's probably understatement of the year," Dean replied remembering the leader being shot by the Colt and going down.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Salvation, Iowa. I think there have been some demonic omens there," John answered.

Sam was thinking about asking for details, but decided not to. He and his dad were actually getting along for a change and he didn't feel like rocking the boat.

"Sam and I had a chance for a heart to heart yesterday, and I'd like the same opportunity with Dean. Sam, why don't you follow us in the Impala, while Dean rides with me in the truck."

"OK," Sam said.

Dean wondered what his dad wanted to talk to him about, but it was OK with him. He had missed his dad this past year. They finished packing up the vehicles in silence.

"OK, Sam, stick close," John said as he got in his truck.

Sam nodded and slid into the Impala as Dean got in the passenger seat of his dad's truck.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Dean asked.

"Anything weird been going on?" John asked.

"Weirder than normal?"

"Yes," John asked seriously.

"Not really,"Dean said, wondering what this was all about.

"Nothing strange going on with your brother?" John pressed.

"Dad, what is this about?" Dean asked.

"Has Sam been having any psychic episodes?" John finally asked directly.

"He had a dream about something being in our old house. That's why we went to Lawrence. And then a couple of months later, he had a dream about this guy in Michigan, which was followed up with visions during the day about the rest of his family being killed. How did you know?" Dean asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked, ignoring Dean's question.

"We didn't know what it meant," Dean answered.

"Something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and call me," John said angrily. It had started so much sooner than he thought. This wasn't good.

"How did you know?" Dean asked again. Obviously something was going on and he wanted to know what.

John was thinking about how to answer when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw the Impala swerving wildly and finally somehow coming to a stop safely at the side of the road.

"What the hell?" John asked and pulled over.

Dean turned around just in time to see the tail end and jumped out the truck almost before it had stopped.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was following behind his dad and brother. He wasn't used to driving long distances without Dean in the car. It was kind of weird. He thought about turning on the music, but it was Dean's music and if he switched the station to something he liked and forgot to turn it back, Dean would be giving him crap about his sissy music.

Suddenly, Sam didn't see the road ahead of him anymore, but a room that looked like a doctor's office or something. He saw himself tied to a chair and his dad standing over him. There was nobody else in the room.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, but you're going to be a monster," his dad said. Before Sam had any time to say anything or react, his dad shot him in the head.

The world came back into focus and Sam realized he was driving, and not particularly well. He fought to get the car under control and onto the side of the road.


	2. Separate Ways

"Sam!" Dean yelled, running over to the car. John was close behind him. Sam got out of the car, holding one hand up to his head.

"Did you have a vision?" Dean asked timidly. Sam's visions freaked him out and as far as he was concerned, the fewer he had the better.

Sam glanced at his dad. "Dean, I need to talk to you," Sam said in a whisper.

"It's OK, Sam. Dad knows about the visions," Dean said, thinking that was what was bothering Sam.

"I need to talk to you alone," Sam whispered again, stressing the last word.

Dean gave him a look and then turned to their dad. "Sam's not really up to driving anymore. We'll follow behind you."

"What happened?" John asked Sam. "Did you have a vision?"

Sam hesitated.

"We'll talk when we get to Salvation," Dean said, saving Sam from having to answer. He would find out what was going on and then they could all talk later. He didn't know why Sam was freaking out about Dad. He thought it was because he wasn't sure how dad would take him having visions, but he had told him Dad already knew about them, so it couldn't be that.

"Fine," John reluctantly agreed.

When they started driving, Dean asked, "Are you OK? You seem a little freaked."

"I had a vision," Sam said.

When no further information seemed to be forthcoming, Dean prompted, "What did you see?"

"I saw myself tied to a chair. Dad shot me," Sam said simply.

"What? That's impossible."

"I know what I saw," Sam said defensively.

"Where did this happen?" Dean asked. They had to figure this out.

"It was like a doctor's office, I think."

"Was there anybody else there?"

"No."

"Did Dad say anything?" Dean was getting aggravated. This made no sense at all.

"He said something like I was going to be a monster and that he was sorry."

"Sam, we're going to have to talk to Dad about this, so we can figure out what is going on before he…" Dean trailed off.

"Before he kills me," Sam finished for him.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

A little while later, their dad pulled into a gas station and Dean pulled in behind him. John got out of the truck to put gas in and Dean did the same. Sam went inside to use the bathroom and gather his nerve. He knew that Dean was going to tell their father before they went any further that they needed to talk. It was true that he and John had had their differences, but this was the first time that Sam was honestly afraid of him.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dad, Sam had a vision," Dean began as they stood side by side pumping gas.

"I figured as much. Did he tell you what it was about?" John asked.

"He said you killed him because he was going to become a monster," Dean said.

John was silent for a moment. "Does he know when this is going to happen?"

"You don't seem too surprised," Dean noticed. He had expected an outraged reaction from his father. He should have said that it was impossible or didn't make any sense. Instead, he just wondered when it would happen.

"The demon that killed your mother has plans for Sammy. I've known for a while. That's why I was asking about psychic powers. That's how it starts."

"How what starts?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid Sam's not going to be Sam much longer. When that time comes, if we can't find a way to save him, we'll have to kill him."

"What? No!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, do you think I want this any more than you? We won't have a choice. Sam wouldn't want to live as a monster and you know it."

Sam was just coming out of the store and Dean looked at him. How could his little brother, the one who cared so much about people and always put others first, how could he turn into a monster?

"Come on, Sam, we're leaving," Dean shouted over to him.

"I thought maybe we should eat before we go any further," John interjected.

"We're not going anywhere with you," Dean said.

Sam looked at his dad and got in the car. He trusted his brother and if Dean thought it wasn't safe for him around his dad, then he would leave with him.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean drove one town over and then pulled over into a diner, so that they could get some lunch.

"So, what happened with Dad?" Sam asked.

Dean hesitated. He had been trying to figure out how much to tell him for the last fifteen minutes.

"Dean?" Sam prompted again.

"He said he had no idea what that vision meant," Dean said. "But, I don't like it and I think we're better off away from him." The last part was at least totally true.

"But what about the demon hunt?" Sam asked. "We've been hunting for that thing our whole lives. It killed Mom and Jess.

"Dad will have to handle it on his own, Sam. It's not worth dying over."

"How can you say that?" Sam asked, picturing Jessica's smiling face.

"Because it's not. Do you think Mom or Jessica would want you to die to avenge them?"

Sam sighed. "No, probably not."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John was driving down a dirt road, trying to avoid traffic on the way to Salvation. He was thinking about how he handled things earlier today. He should have kept his mouth shut and just kept an eye on Sam himself. Now, he was cut off from them and was helpless. All he could do was kill the stupid demon and hope that would save Sam.

He had his windows down and as he was driving by a farmhouse, he heard a woman screaming. He slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the truck running towards the screaming. He kicked down the front door and saw a woman tied to a chair and two men standing over her. One of them had a knife. John didn't hesitate. He pulled out his gun and shot the older of the two men. The younger one used that moment to run towards the nearest window and jump out. John thought about going after him, but decided helping the woman was more important.

"It's going to be OK," he told her as he bent to untie her.


	3. Clinic

Sam and Dean were leaving the diner. "Maybe we should call Dad," Sam said.

"Sam, we just went through this," Dean said in a very annoyed tone.

"No, I mean maybe we can help without actually being around Dad."

"How?" Dean asked. He was all for helping with the demon hunt as long as it didn't put Sam in danger.

"There are two hospitals and a clinic in Salvation. We could each take one and find out the names of babies that were born in the last six months. Then, I could give you my names and you and Dad could go over the info."

"Yeah, that might work," Dean agreed, and pulled out his cell phone. "I don't have a signal."

"That's weird," Sam said and pulled out his phone. "I don't either."

Dean spied a pay phone and picked it up. "No dial tone."

A blonde woman was walking by. "Excuse me, do you know where we could find a working phone?" Dean asked.

"Sure, you can make a call from the clinic where I work," she offered.

"You won't get in trouble?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. Why was Sam always worried about people getting in trouble?

"No. Dr. Lee is really nice. She won't mind."

"OK, then, thanks," Sam said, as they followed her to the clinic.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

John pulled up to the clinic after driving back to town with the woman he had saved from her attackers. She hadn't said a word in the car, just sat there whimpering a little. John had thrown the body in the back of the truck. He wasn't sure why.

He helped the woman from the truck and walked into the clinic, supporting her. "We need a doctor," he yelled.

A woman in a lab coat came out. "Beverly? What happened?" she asked.

"She was attacked," John supplied, when the woman made no move to answer. "I have a dead body in the car. What should I do with him?"

"Who?" the doctor asked.

"My husband," Beverly cried.

"Was he attacked too?" Dr. Lee asked, clearly confused.

"No, he did the attacking and then he got himself shot," John answered.

"OK, bring him into the far back room," the doctor threw over her shoulder as she helped Beverly into the exam room.

John went out and got the body and carried it into the far back room. While he was back there, Sam, Dean, and Pam, the nurse they had met walked in.

"Pamela, is that you?" Dr. Lee called.

"Yes," she answered.

"I need your help back here."

"Coming. Phone's over there," she pointed to the phone and headed to the exam room.

Sam picked up the phone. "No signal."

"You're kidding," Dean couldn't believe it. Something was going on.

"Hey, boys, what are you doing here?" John asked coming from the back room.

"Us? What are you doing here?" Dean countered. "I thought you were on your way to Salvation."

"I was, but I heard screaming and had to save this woman from being attacked. I killed one of her attackers and brought her and the corpse here. I'm going to go now, though. This demon hunt can't wait."

"Wait, are you leaving?" the doctor asked. She had just been coming out to see if she could get more information about what had happened.

"Yes, I have to. I'm a Federal Marshal and there's a very important man I have to catch. Lots of lives depend on it." John answered. Of course, right now the only life he really cared about saving was Sam's.

"Can you do me a favor? The phone lines are out all over town, cell towers, too apparently. Could you stop in the next town over and send help back."

"Of course," John said and left.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked Sam and Dean.

"We were just trying to find a working phone. Pam said we could use yours, but as you already know, it's not working."

"You should probably stay here. I think something weird is going on out there. My neighbor Beverly, the one the Marshal saved, said that her husband and son attacked her. I've known these people for years. It doesn't make any sense. Plus, there are usually dozens of people walking by on the street outside this time of day, but now there's nobody."

Dean realized that it did seem a little dead out there.

The doctor headed back to the back room to do some tests on the corpse. She couldn't think of him as her neighbor, her friend.

Sam and Dean went into the exam room to see if they could find anything out. Sam stopped cold when he saw the inside of the room.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"This is the place," Sam whispered.

"What place?" Dean asked.

"From my vision, where Dad killed me," Sam whispered back.

Dean dragged him back out of the room away from Pam and Beverly who were starting to watch them. "How can you be so sure? Most exam rooms look pretty much the same."

"Did you see that picture of the mountains in there?" Sam asked.

"Most doctors offices have pictures of lakes or mountains or something. It's supposed to be calming," Dean pointed out.

"Yes, but this one has a tear down the center. That can't be a coincidence."

Dean turned and looked back in the room. Sure enough the picture was torn down the center and taped back together. He sighed in frustration. "Well, Dad left, so it would be kind of hard for him to shoot you here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sam admitted, "But everything else that I've seen has happened."

"Unless you change something," Dean reminded him. "You saw Max Miller kill his step mother and me, but that didn't happen because you changed things. Maybe if we hadn't told Dad your vision and decided to split up, we all would have stayed here when this happened."

"OK," Sam said, but he still had a bad feeling.


	4. Outbreak

John started to drive out of town when he came upon a car. The windows were broken and it looked like blood coming out of it. He pulled over and went to investigate. He found a bloody knife next to the car, signs of a struggle, but no signs of anyone around. He looked all around him and wondered what was going on.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

The doctor came out from the back room. "Was that guy on drugs or drunk or something?" Sam asked. He hoped it was as simple as that, but he really had a bad feeling about everything.

"No, it's weird, his blood looks like it was trying to fight off a viral infection."

"What's so weird about that?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's just that it's not like any virus I've ever seen. If I didn't know any better…"

"What?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"It looked like it left traces of sulphur."

Sam and Dean exchanged a meaningful glance. The doctor went in to see Beverly. "What should we do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean replied.

They decided to follow the doctor into the examining room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John got to the edge of town and found a roadblock waiting. He stopped the truck and just sat there waiting for something to happen. He didn't know what. A man came and pounded on the side of his door. He jumped.

"Whoah," he said.

"Sorry," the guy said. "Road's closed."

"Yeah, I can see that," John answered. "What's going on?"

"Quarantine. There's some kind of virus."

"Who told you that?" John asked.

"County sherriff."

"Is he here?" John asked looking around. This was about the most unofficial roadblock he had ever seen.

"No, he called."

Funny, how could he do that when all the phones were out? John suddenly put the car into reverse and floored the gas. The people at the roadblock started shooting at him. The truck felt like it took a couple of hits but nothing major.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Beverly, I think Bill had a virus and I'd like to check your blood, too," Dr. Lee was explaining to Beverly.

"You think I might have this virus?" she asked.

"Right now, I don't know what to think," Dr. Lee admitted. She had never been so confused in her entire career.

Suddenly, Beverly jumped up and lunged at Sam. Dean picked up the fire extinguisher right behind him and hit her over the head with it. She collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Are you OK?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. This is definitely all very weird," Sam said. "What are we going to do about her?"

"Do you have a room we could lock her in?" Dean asked the doctor.

"Yeah, we can lock her in the storage area. Let me grab a sample of blood first, though."

"Make it quick. I don't want her out here when she wakes up," Dean said, eyeing the woman warily.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

John was heading back to the clinic when he nearly ran over a man holding a rifle in the middle of the street.

"Get out of the car!" he orderered.

"OK," John said getting out of the car. "Take it easy."

"Are you one of them?" the man asked.

"No, are you?"

"No. What's going on around here?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"My neighbor went crazy and started killing people. Whole town's acting up. Only a matter of time, until you go crazy or get killed. I'm getting out of here."

"There's no way out. The road's blocked. There's still some people left at the clinic," John said, and then mentally adding, I hope.

"No, I'm leaving."

"Suit yourself," John said and slid back behind the wheel. He was just starting the car up when the man slipped into the passenger seat next to him.

"My name's Mark," he said.

"John."

They drove back in silence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam, Dean, Dr. Lee and Pam were sitting around in the exam room. "I've got to get out of here," Pam said and got up to leave.

"No, you can't,"Dean said.

"You don't understand. My boyfriend's out there. I have to make sure he's alright," she said and left the room.

Sam looked at Dean and then jumped up to follow her. Calming people down always seemed to be Sam's job. Right now he felt like he needed someone to calm him down. "Wait. I know you're scared, but it's safer if you just wait here. Help is on the way."

They heard a car outside and turned to look. "Maybe that's them," Sam said, hopefully.

"Sam, Dean, open up," Sam heard his father yelling and went to open the door.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were headed to the next town for help."

"Couldn't get out. Roads are all blocked off. This is Mark. He's the only sane person I could find out there. Could you give us a minute?"

Mark and Pam left to go back to the exam room.

"You boys have any idea what's going on?" John asked.

"Yeah, Doc thinks it's a virus," Dean said.

"Great. What do you think?" John asked. No way this was some run-of-the-mill virus.

"We think she's right," Dean said. "But not just any virus. It leaves traces of sulphur, so I'm thinking demonic germ warfare."

"Crap. How does it spread?" John asked.

"Blood to blood contact," Sam answered. "The infected go around and either kill people or purposely infect them."

"How do they decide which is which?"

"No idea," Sam said. "What should we do?" Normally he didn't like taking orders from his father, but he and Dean were in so far over their heads, he was glad to have someone more experienced to take orders from.

"I don't know," John admitted.

"They've got one back here," Mark shouted.

"What's he talking about?" John asked.

"That woman you brought in earlier. She's infected."

"We need to take care of this," Mark said as they joined the others in the exam room. "My neighbors got strong, real strong. It won't be much longer before she can knock down that door."

"Are you sure she's infected?" John asked the room in general.

Everyone nodded.

"Cover me," he said to Dean, opened the door and shot Beverly without a word.


	5. Infection

A couple of hours later, the three Winchesters were checking their weapons, Pam and the doctor were trying to decide what they had in the way of medicines that might be helpful and Mark was keeping watch out the windows. There were a bunch of "people" hanging out across the street just watching.

Pam spilled some blood on herself and screamed. The men all ran to the exam room. "Did I get any on me?" Pam was asking Dr. Lee.

Dr. Lee gave her a cursory glance and said, "No, you're fine."

"Let's just leave," Pam said.

"No, we can't because those things are everywhere," Dean pointed out.

"She's right. We can't stay here. It's only a matter of time before they storm the place," Sam countered.

"But there's no way out. Folks around here are good with rifles. Even with all your hardware, we'd be easy targets. So, unless you have explosives…," Mark trailed off.

"We could make some," Sam said as he spied some alcohol and the other necessary ingredients.

Sam and Dean went to make some homemade bombs. Pam stayed in the exam room, to get together bandages and whatever else they might need, John and Dr. Lee pored over some maps to decide the best route to get out of town and Mark took up his station to watch out the window.

"We need more alcohol," Dean noted. Sam got up and went into the exam room to get it. "How are you holding up Pam?"

"Good. It will all be over soon. I've actually been waiting for this the whole time." While Pam was talking, she was unobtrusively closing and locking the door.

"Waiting for what?" Sam asked confused.

"To get you alone."

Sam was confused. Was she trying to pick him up. This was so not the time for that. Suddenly, she shoved him down with superhuman force and pulled out a scalpel. He yelled out, and Mark and Dean heard him and jumped up to try to open the door. When they found it locked, they started trying to kick it in. Pam was cutting Sam and then she cut her hand and rubbed it onto his wound. Dean finally got the door open and shot Pam. She fell to the ground dead. Sam held his hand out for Dean to help him up. Dean leaned over with his hand out but Mark pulled him back. "She bled on him. He's got the virus."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and their eyes widened.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Everyone was sitting in the exam room. "We should tie him up," John said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He could have the virus. We don't need it to spread any further," John yelled.

"Give us a minute," Dean said to Dr. Lee and Mark. They left the room.

"Dad, you can't do this," Dean protested as John started tying Sam to the chair.

"It's OK, Dean. I don't want to hurt anyone," Sam said.

"Sammy, you won't," Dean said.

"Dean, maybe we should discuss this outside," John said.

"Fine," Dean nodded and led the way out.

As soon as Dean was out the door, John shut it quickly and locked it. "Dad!" Dean pounded on the door.

"Sam, I don't want to do this," John said.

"Yeah, I know. Dad, this is my vision. I understand why you're doing it now. It's OK."

John pulled out his gun, with tears in his eyes, and aimed the gun straight at Sam's forehead. Suddenly the door burst open. "What the hell?" Dean said. He had been pounding on the door, but not with anything near the force it would have taken for it to fly open. Mark came up to the door, dragging Dr. Lee with him. His eyes were yellow.

"What are you?" Dean asked.

"None of your business," Mark said and flung Dr. Lee, Dean and John against the wall. He then walked over to Sam picked up a knife and cut the ropes.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"You're coming with me," the demon said as he grabbed Sam's arm and lifted him up.

"Where are you taking him?" Dean asked.

"None of your business," Mark repeated and twisted Sam's arm to make his point.

Sam let out a yell and Dean struggled to get off the wall.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time to take care of you all properly. You'll just have to stay here." The demon dragged Sam out of the room and closed the door and moved a big cabinet in front of it. "That ought to hold them," he said, and smiled at Sam. "Come on, Sammy, virus takes four hours to show up. We have some time to kill."


	6. Immunity

Dean, John, and Dr. Lee fell from the wall and John ran immediately to the door to try and open it. "There's something in front of it. It's not budging."

"What was that thing?" Dean asked.

"A demon," John answered.

"A demon?" Dr. Lee asked. John had forgotten she was there.

"'Fraid so," John said, deciding to leave it at that.

"But he had yellow eyes. I've never heard of a demon with yellow eyes," Dean said.

Dr. Lee was trying to follow this insane conversation.

"The yellow-eyed demon is the one that we're after…the one that killed your mother," John said.

"What does he want with Sam?"Dean asked, in full-blown panic mode. They had no way out of this room, and the demon that killed his mother had his brother and was doing who knew what to him.

"I don't know," John lied.

"Don't lie to me. You said the demon had plans for him. What are they?" Dean was shouting now.

"I don't know what the plans are, only that he has plans and that they involve psychic powers."

Dean decided to let this go for now. "How do we get out of here?" he asked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The yellow-eyed demon dragged Sam into a room filled with people. "Sammy, these people are all infected with the demon virus. They're going to watch you while I take care of some business."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Ah, that's sweet. You're going to miss me. I have a couple of babies to visit tonight. But I'll be back to see how the virus progresses in you." The demon had been leading Sam over to a chair and now he forced him to sit down and he tied him up. "Probably not necessary, but I'm afraid if you tried to escape, these guys might accidentally kill you while stopping you." Then before Sam's very eyes, the demon disappeared.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Four hours later

"I'm so stupid. I know how we can get out of here," Dr. Lee said.

"How?" John asked.

"There's an airduct behind those blankets up on that shelf. We can crawl through it."

"Great," John said, "Though I wish you'd thought of that earlier."

"Sorry."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The demon returned to the room. "How are you feeling, Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Not talking. Well, I'll just find out for myself." He pulled a syringe out and drew blood from Sam. He drank it. "Ah, not a drop of the virus in you," he said satisfied.

The demon reached inside Sam's pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"There's no signal," Sam remind him.

"Oh, I lifted the interference a few minutes ago. We've accomplished our goal and will be leaving soon. You see this virus is mission controlled and when the mission is over the people who have it dissolve and evaporate."

"What?"

"Yes, do you remember your history classes, Sam?"

"Sure, what specifically?"

"The colony or Roanoke. This is actually called the Croatoan virus."

"So, that's what happened to the lost colony of Roanoke? What was that mission about?"

"There was a hunter amongst the settlers. He was an ancestor of yours, on your mother's side, actually. I don't know the whole story. Enough questions, I have a call to make."

The demon dialed the phone and waited for it to be answered. "John," he said, "Did you find a way out of the room, or should I come let you out?"

"We're out," John replied.

"I thought maybe. You are resourceful. Sam is fine. No virus. You can either come and take him with you or I can take him with me," the demon said.

"What's the catch?" John asked. Obviously he would prefer Sam to stay with him.

"You give me the Colt and he can stay with you until I'm ready for him, or you can keep the Colt and I'll keep little Sammy here."

John hesitated. The Colt was the only way to really save Sam in the end. On the other hand, he didn't know how long they had until the demon put his plan into action. He didn't want to rob Sam of any time he might otherwise have.

"I'm waiting, John," the demon said.

"OK," John said. He would try to shoot the demon when he got there.

"Bring the Colt to the cemetery next to the high school," the demon instructed and hung up.

"Come on, Sam, we have to go meet your father." He untied Sam from the chair, but kept his hands tied behind his back.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Sam!" he heard Dean yelling before he saw him."

"Dean!" he yelled back.

"Sam, are you OK?" Dean asked, as he and John approached Sam and the demon.

"Yeah."

"No closer," the demon warned.

Dean and John froze in their tracks.

"Take out the gun and put it on the ground," the demon ordered.

"How do I know you'll let Sam go?" John asked.

"John, you mean you don't trust me? I'm offended. Doesn't matter, anyway," the demon said and flung Dean and John into two trees. He then walked up to John and searched through his pockets until he found the gun. "Thanks. Well, I have to be going now," he said and with that he disappeared.

John and Dean were released from the trees and Dean ran over and untied Sam. John fell to the ground and cried. Sam and Dean just stood there in shock. They had never seen their dad cry before.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"That was our last chance to save you," John said.

"Save me from what?"

"I don't know exactly," John said.

"Dad, we'll find another way," Dean said.

"We've been searching our whole lives, Dean. This was the only way."

John got up, turned around and walked away. He would go after this demon and he would destroy him or die trying. But without the Colt, it was too dangerous and he would not involve the boys again.

The End


End file.
